


When John met Joe

by w1ilderwonka1



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ilderwonka1/pseuds/w1ilderwonka1
Summary: While on vacation in Kauai, a storm arrives and John becomes separated from his wife. After being taken in at a hotel, he meets a child actor working on a blockbuster who he will eventually encounter in certain periods of his life.





	When John met Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I am just re-posting this story, since the original one didn't get enough attention last time. Also, Please note, that I will still work on Under Pressure. However, the problem I am having at the moment is that I am trying to think of what the next chapter will be like. Also, I do not own the character of Bernard.

When John met Joe

September 11 1992

 

After the Freddie Mercury tribute concert, John Deacon felt like he had needed a break from Queen. Freddie's death had hit him harder than before, and even though it was only a while ago, it was still hard for John to digest. Brian and Roger were also equally affected badly, but they still had other plans for Queen, which included a new album which featured unfinished vocals for future Queen songs by Freddie. So when he proposed to Veronica the idea of going on holiday to Kauai, Veronica was quite keen on the idea. John had asked Brian to babysit his children while he was away, Brian had agreed to the idea. The holiday was indeed fun, and it certainly helped John get over his depression. However, during the holiday, John had noticed that there was a film being shot there. He was certainly surprised to see Steven Spielberg there. But he didn't really pay any mind to it. One morning, John was woken up due to heavy wind in his area being louder than ever. He had soon found out that there was a hurricane approaching. "We need to go to a shelter area!" John shouted at Veronica "But I don't know where to find one!" Veronica cried. "Well I will look for one then!" John shouted back. "In this weather!" Veronica cried. "John, wait for me!" Veronica cried as she saw her husband walk outside the house.

...

It was getting windier than ever, John did manage to find a shelter, only a few miles away from where he was staying, but with Hurricane Iniki now being in full force, it would now take a while for him to get back to Veronica. The people at the shelter warned John not to go back, but John insisted, he had to make sure Veronica was safe. "Veronica!" John shouted as he ran as fast as his aging legs could carry him "I have found somewhere where we can.." John was knocked out cold by a falling basketball hoop.

Meanwhile, Steven Spielberg and his cameramen had been filming footage of the hurricane, and were making their way back towards the hotel ballroom where the rest of the cast and crew of Jurassic Park had been taking shelter. As they were making their way back, Steven noticed a man lying unconscious on the floor. "Oh my god!" Steven cried "Mister, are you all right?" he yelled as he shook his body. Upon further inspection, Steven was shocked at what he was seeing "Dean!" he called out to Dean Cundey his main cameraman. When Dean came over, Steven pointed at the body "Take him to the hotel at once!" he ordered, "But Steven, we don't even know who he is, and we don't know his family! We can't just take in a total stranger like that!". Steven just gave Dean a hard glare, Dean rolled his eyes “Okay! Fine!” Dean muttered.

 

….

“John!” Veronica yelled out “John! Where are you? John?!”. John had been gone for a while now, and Veronica was now growing even more concerned. What if this was the end? What if she was to never see her husband again? Now Queen were probably going to lose more than one of its members within a short amount of time. “John!” Veronica called out again, she was just going to call out his name again when somebody grabbed her and pulled her down a flight of stairs into a dark room. “Are you the wife of John Deacon?” a young boy in his early to mid teens asked Veronica. “You know him?” asked Veronica, “Sure I do” the boy piped up “He found our shelter and he then went back out looking for you, probably must have been the stupidest decision I have ever seen anyone make”. “Bernard!” a young woman in her 30s cried, “What do you think you are doing?”. “Is this your mother Bernard?” Veronica asked, Bernard just nodded. Bernard had blonde, brownish hair, innocent blue eyes and a cute smile. “Although what you did was quite reckless going out into the storm like that, I am quite proud of you for saving this woman” Bernard’s mother smiled, “I am just mainly observing the hurricane and making updates on it for the people in the shelter” Bernard explained.

“Listen Bernard, I have to find my husband” Veronica put her hands on his shoulders, “When this hurricane is over, I need you to be a brave lad and help me find my husband” she urgently told him. “I can try” Bernard replied “But I can’t make any promises that he will be alive. Last time I saw him was when I was on the lookout observing the storm with my binoculars, he was looking for you but then he was hit by a basketball hoop, before a few men came over and carried him to the nearest hotel there was.” Veronica grew even more scared, even scared than she already was. 

 

…

John woke up, his head hurt. This was probably the most painful feeling that he had ever had in his entire life. As John blinked his eyes open, he heard a chorus of voices. Although these weren’t scared voices, instead, everyone was happy, cheerful, and smiling. As he sat up on the mattress where he laid on, he saw 5 of what seemed to be 100 people in the room staring at him shocked and excited. “Steven, do you even realise what you have found?” Bob Peck excitedly told Steven, “No.” Steven simply replied back, “That’s John Deacon! One of the greatest bass players of all time!” Bob was even more excited than he was 5 seconds ago. “Well he isn’t Dave Geezer Butler is he?” Steven shot back, “What did he do?” He asked. “He is the bass player in the rock band Queen!” Bob smiled “He wrote Another One Bites The Dust”.

Steven was now shocked. He didn’t really recognise John that well, although he did look quite familiar. Sam Neill, Laura Dern, and Jeff Goldblum now crowded around John, “My gosh!” Sam exclaimed, “I never thought I would meet a member of Queen in my, uh, entire life” Jeff said also surprised, “I agree” Laura nodded her head. John just covered his face in fear “Please stop!” He cried. “Where am I?” he asked, “Me and Dean found you while on the way back from shooting footage of the hurricane” Steven explained, “And more importantly, what were you doing out here in the middle of a storm?” Steven demanded. “I was looking for a shelter” John explained “I eventually did find one, and I was on the way back to tell my wife Veronica about it, but then all of a sudden, I got knocked out”.

“Steven, can we have some more ghost stories?” Joseph Mazzello inquired as he walked over to where John was, “Of course, Joey” Steven answered “I will be down in five minutes”. Joe was now staring at John curiously. “Hello” John waved, “Hi” Joe replied back feeling a bit awkward and shy. “I heard about you from Bob” Joe said, “he is a big Queen fan”, John just simply nodded his head as Joe bent down and sat next to him. “Have you heard any Queen songs yourself?” asked John, “I don’t think so” Joe replied “I did hear about the lead singer dying of Aids though”. “Do you know this song?” John asked, he then started humming Don’t stop me now. Joe recognised the tune, “I heard it on the radio yesterday” Joe smiled, “Is that a Queen song?” he asked. John nodded in response, which caused Joe to smile “I like that song” he said “The lead singer is amazing. Was he the one that died?”. John just nodded his head again. "You do look a little bit like me yourself" John pointed out, "I suppose I do!" Joe exclaimed, surprised.

 

As Hurricane Iniki went on, John proceeded to tell Joe and his co star Ariana Richards about Queen and Freddie Mercury, including many funny stories such as Roger Taylor locking himself up in the closet when Freddie, Brian, and John refused to put his silly car song on the B-Side of Bohemian Rhapsody, “Silly Roger!” Joe giggled “I never knew someone could be so passionate about a song which is about falling in love with a car!” Ariana laughed, then he told Ariana and Joe about Live-Aid and how they triumphed at the concert, The 2 children were astounded as John told them how Freddie controlled the audience. As John told the kids about Freddie’s final days recording Innuendo, The Miracle, and what were the plans for Queen in the future, John struggled to hold back tears, but managed to hold them back anyway. A lot of things happened after that; The roof of the hotel flew off which scared John immensely. Then at about 7pm, the storm died out and everyone was allowed to go back to their rooms.

 

“What will you do now?” asked Joe once the hurricane stopped, “I will now go and find my wife Veronica” John simply replied. “I really enjoyed talking to you” Joe smiled, “As I did too” John replied. "I might also come and see you perform" Joe said, "Oh, I hardly doubt I will be performing anymore" said John, "It won't be the same without Freddie, I don't really think I could bear performing without him". A few minutes later, John was out in the night looking for Veronica “Ronnie dear?” John cried out, fortunately his cry was heard. “John! John!” the familiar voice of Veronica screamed out. John was startled for a moment as Veronica tackled him down to the ground. John then pulled Veronica into an aggressive kiss “I am so glad that you are alive!” he cried. “I helped her find you” Bernard announced as he walked over to the couple, “Well thank you very much young man” John replied. “Come on Veronica, let's go home before another hurricane hits!” John decided. "Bye!" Bernard called out, "Goodbye" John quickly replied. A few minutes later, they found themselves on an airplane to England. John just closed his eyes on the plane and drifted off. When they arrived home, Brian was waiting for them; having read the news about the hurricane. "Thank god you are alright!" he cried when he first saw them. John just said nothing, he just wanted to relax after what he had went through.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this really important thing. I have read a lot of Queen/Borhap boys fan fictions, and I have come across a lot of disturbing things such as making Queen and the Bo Rhap cast make love to each other or just simply become romantically involved. In my opinion, I find it disrespectful and offensive to the people that are still alive. I can imagine Brian, Roger, and John looking at those and being horrified at the way they are being portrayed. I would especially be horrified if someone wrote a fan fiction about me being romantically involved with someone I would never have been involved with in real life. So I am having no smut in my fan fictions whatsoever.


End file.
